Mass Effect Wiki
Welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! The comprehensive encyclopedia for the Mass Effect universe articles since July 2007 Games * Mass Effect * Mass Effect 2 * Mass Effect 3 * Mass Effect Galaxy Books * Mass Effect: Revelation * Mass Effect: Ascension * Mass Effect: Retribution * Mass Effect: Deception Comics * Mass Effect: Redemption * Mass Effect: Incursion * Mass Effect: Inquisition * Mass Effect: Evolution Other Media * Downloadable Content * Soundtracks Universe * Codex * Commander Shepard * SSV Normandy * Normandy SR-2 * Space stations * Starships * Storyline * Timeline Gameplay * Armor * Combat * Equipment * Morality * Powers * Romance * Talents * Weapons Guides * Mass Effect Guide * Mass Effect 2 Guide * Save File Transfer *'March 29, 2011' - Arrival, the final story DLC pack for Mass Effect 2, is released. Arrival features new missions involving Commander Shepard's race to stop an imminent Reaper invasion. *'March 23, 2011' - Issue Three of Mass Effect: Evolution is released. *'March 18, 2011' - BioWare announces Arrival, the final DLC pack for Mass Effect 2, will be released on March 29, 2011. *'February 16, 2011' - Issue Two of Mass Effect: Evolution is released. *'February 8, 2011' - Alternate Appearance Pack 2, containing new outfits for Grunt, Miranda, and Tali, is released. *'January 21, 2011' - The PlayStation 3 version of Mass Effect 2 is released in Europe. *'April 6, 2011' - Congratulations to the ME Wiki's newest admins, Commdor and JakePT, and its newest 'senior editors', Teugene and Arbington! *'October 13, 2010' - In an interview, Mass Effect 2 lead writer Mac Walters calls the Mass Effect Wiki "one of the best sources of information on Mass Effect". *'September 18, 2010' - The ME Wiki has been added to the Upcoming Spotlights list for the Wikia Community. *'August 7, 2010' - The ME Wiki's main page gets an update! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * Please read our Style Guide, general FAQ and Community Guidelines, particularly naming conventions for alien races. ; Adding content * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by expanding them. * Add to one of our incomplete lists. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * Uploading game screenshots is another really easy way to help out - just click on '''Add Image on the sidebar. Check for pages in need. * You can find a list of useful templates on Mass Effect Wiki:Templates. ; Wiki maintenance * Help us by lending a hand with one of our current projects. * Make your voice heard in our policy forum. * Clean up articles in need of attention. * Fix ' ' or ' ' redirects. * Editorial help correcting spelling or grammar is always appreciated. __NOEDITSECTION__ de:Mass_Effect_Wiki hu:Mass_Effect_Wiki ru:Заглавная_страница fr:Accueil pl:Mass Effect PL Wiki Category:Browse Category:Mass Effect Wiki